Churros
by Warriorlass
Summary: Karachan Furrimen's request. Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy it! :D Dang, I need to get the Hetalia Fangirl Adventure out before midnight. SpainXReader!


You looked around the park where tons of others were, it was a pretty popular park. You looked at your watch.

Three minutes left.

You and a few friends you had never met before online were all going to meet up here. The only way you'd know who they were was something you all had decided to do.

Two minutes to go.

You all had agreed that It's My Life by Bon Jovi was your favorite song. Then suddenly you saw someone holding a gigantic boom box. That had to be one of your friends, but since you weren't sure, you didn't move to greet him. He looked around and then looked at the watch. Yep, definitely one of them.

One minute to go.

You realized he was probably the only one who you would know as one of the online people so you took a look at him. He had slightly tanned skin and dark brown hair. He was munching on a tomato and looked to be Spanish from the distance you were at.

Fifty seconds to go.

The guy looked hot, like I-just-wanna-eat-you-up hot. You'd tap that anytime and day. You blushed as you thought of doing him in. You read the last sentence of your book and put it on the bench and then took a sip of water from your water bottle.

Twenty seconds.

You got a little excited and nervous now. You'd never done anything like this. But you knew it would be totally worth it. You and the others had also planned to go out to eat afterwards.

Five seconds.

This was it; you were only seconds away from making a complete fool of yourself.

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

The boom box went full blast on the volume and the Spanish guy started singing and then you joined in. One by one you and about ten others did the same and afterwards you all got together laughing hysterically and went to a Mexican restaurant where you all shared many platters of churros, which were these awesome fried donuts!

"I'm Churrolover, aka Antonio, what's your name?"

"AnimeGalore, aka, _, it's great meeting you for real Antonio." You said happily, this was the online friend you had a crush on!

"You like the churros, no?" He questioned with a sexy smile.

"They're muy deliciouso!" You said using the limited Spanish you knew.

He chuckled at your attempt at Spanish and said, "They're my favorites."

"Obviously." You giggled and then sipped at your soda.

"So do like fiestas?" He questioned.

"Parties? Love them." You said.

"Well, my sister is having her Quincenera, this Saturday and I need a date."

"Sure what's a Quincenera?"

"It's a fifteenth birthday, it's where a girl becomes a woman in our culture. Something like an American's sixteenth birthday."

"Aw! Sounds fun, I'd love to come."

"Great! How about after lunch here we go to a formal dress store and get you something really nice to where there?"

"Okay, sure, oh but wait...I don't' have any money on me." You said.

"It's fine, I invited you so I'll pay for it, and then you can keep the dress of course." He said.

You nodded and then you both talked to the others and had a blast.

Afterwards you went to the store and you tried out a few dresses until you find one that was a brilliant stormy grey-blue that looked like the waves of a stormy sea. He then proceeded to buy her accessories to go with the outfit. "You look amazing in that dress." He commented when you came out wearing it.

You blushed, "Really? Thanks."

He chuckled and then took you home, since you had walked to the park from your house, and your feet were killing you.

"Hey _?"

You turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Um..." He opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and said something else, "Did you know we go to school together?"

"Really?" You asked unbelieving of the coincidence. He nodded but left before he could say anything else.

That weekend, he picked you up at three thirty and introduced you to his family, and then after the ceremony you both danced, "Antonio?"

"Si?"

"You um...do you really go to my school?"

He nodded.

"Then why didn't you know my name to begin with?"

He smirked, "I just didn't. I saw you one day helping someone pick their spilled mess of supplies and then I kept seeing you around doing a bunch of other helpful things for others and I really liked how you were so selfless. I never knew your name though, and when I saw you at the park, I thought it was a coincidence until you jumped into the song after me. Then when you turned out to be AnimeGalore, it sent me off the record."

"What do you mean?" You asked.

He chuckled, "Well I fell in love with seemingly two girls. My best friend AnimeGalore, and you, the selfless girl whose name I didn't know. But when I found out you were one and the same...I'm so in love with you it's loco."

You blushed and then said, "Well, actually I've had a crush on Churrolover for sometime now..."

"Really?" He asked this time, in surprise.

You nodded, "And...I can grow to love you too."

He smiled brightly, "Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"I indicated it didn't I?" You giggled.

He held you closer and claimed your lips with finality, sealing the promise with a kiss.


End file.
